The Outcasts- A Leo Valdez Fan Fiction
by LeoSarahLerah
Summary: It's been months since anyone even tried to talk to Leo. And even Longer for Alyss. Alyss is a mistake of the gods. She's suppose to be dead. Her mother (Hestia) And her Father (Apollo) Had no choice in the matter. The rest of the Olympians Ordered the Mortal Goddess, Alyss, To be killed. But now, She lurks in the forests of Camp Half Blood. Until She ran into Leo Valdez...


Alyss walked though the Forest, following the smell of sulfur…As she drew closer, smoke-filled the air, making her eyes water.  
She saw a figure in front of a small fire, the figure leaned over the fire, Alyss could hear muffled cries….  
She decided it would be best to not let this person know she was here yet. She sat down against a tree nearby, watching the guy cry…Alyss wished she knew what to do. But no one was supposed to know she was here anyways…She was the mistake, Everyone pretended she was never born.  
So she lived in the forest, barely alive. Weak, and tattered…  
She clenched her fists….The ground shook a little, she fell forward into his vision. There eyes met for a split second, before Alyss scrambled up and ran…  
But he followed, and she was Weak, she ended up falling.  
She saw his feet in front of her eyes.  
"Uh…Hi.." The boy said, he knelt next to her.  
"I'm Leo." He gave a thumbs up…  
She Stayed silent. She looked up at him, then back down at herself.  
"I…I- I'm….Al- Aly- Alyss…" Her breath was shallow and shaky.  
"I haven't seen you at camp, Alyss, what cabin you in?" Leo asked.  
Alyss stayed silent. She had no cabin. It confused Alyss. Then he looked over.  
"Your ankle…" He proclaimed…She now realized it was swollen and bleeding.  
She tried to move it, and she yelped in pain.  
Leo stood, and offered his hand.  
"Come on, Lets get you to the infirmary."  
"No!" She yelped.  
"Why no?"  
She went back to silence….Alyss' eyelids felt heavy, she fell asleep.  
Several hours later, she woke up in a tent. Five people over her, talking.  
Leo sat next to her in a chair, he was asleep….  
She lifted her head from the hard pillow and sat up.  
The five all looked over at her in distaste, like she was interrupting something.  
"Hi…" Alyss said….  
"They gestured to her, the blonde girl moved closer.  
"Alyss. Right? Who are your parents?"  
Alyss and her were mid stare…Alyss felt healthy…She didn't want to answer…No, She couldn't answer…  
But, She wanted to…She opened her mouth, but nothing came out…This happened a lot. She grabbed a piece of paper from the table next to her, along with a ball point pen. She wrote down:  
"Apollo and Hestia." And handed it to the blonde.  
The blonde read it, And gasped. The other four asked what was wrong, but they then saw the paper….  
She was no longer a secret. The gods will kill her the first chance they get. Alyss got up to run, But fell off the cot onto the ground and screamed in pain, waking Leo up. He helped her back on the bed….She shook, With tears in her eyes.  
The blonde opened her mouth for another question.  
"Are you…Immortal?"  
Alyss shook her head, no.  
This process went on for a while, until Alyss felt able to speak.  
"Who are you?" She asked quietly…  
The blonde looked like she forgot she never introduced herself.  
"Oh…I'm Annabeth, The four over there are Percy, Child of Poseidon, Jason, Zeus. Piper, Aphrodite, and Dustin, Son of Apollo. And that's.."  
"Leo." Alyss finished for Annabeth.  
"You remembered?" Leo smiled.  
Alyss nodded. The other five gave them the eye. After all, they were alone in a forest….  
Annabeth talked to the other four, and said they would go find Chiron and be back. Leaving her and Leo there, Jason winked at Leo, Leo smiled.  
Alyss looked at Leo.  
"Thanks a lot…" She said sarcastically.  
"What did I do?"  
"I said I didn't want to come here, you took me here anyways."  
"Oh, Sorry, I was just supposed to let a monster eat you in that forest..."  
"Whatever." She slid her feet off the side of the bed, facing him dead on.  
"Why did you even care?" She asked.  
"I don't know." Leo shifted.  
"I saw you, you know." Alyss Combed though her hair with her fingers.  
He looked down. She saw the sadness…The sadness of being an outcast.  
"Leo?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I understand….You know, being the outcast."  
"Who said I was-" He stopped. And then continued.  
"How do you understand?" His words were bitter.  
"Why no one has seen me, Is because the gods didn't allow it. They all think I'm dead. Olympus took me out. Told me I was trash, and…I.." Tears formed in her eyes, she decided she'd stop talking. But the tears still came out, no matter how hard she tried…She broke, and fell forward, Leo caught her in his arms.  
The mood was tense. They were on the floor, holding each other, her tears soaked his orange, burnt shirt.  
His body became hot, boiling. But for some reason it didn't effect her, they both caught fire and fell asleep.

"Opps…" Leo smiled. They burnt down the tent…. Dustin was going insane.  
"All my supplies! My medicine, and Nectar! Burned to a crisp by lover boy!" He swore in Greek.  
Alyss started laughing hysterically, she was leaning against Leo, keeping off her ankle, which was apparently broken.


End file.
